50 Years Later
by Erin898
Summary: Sequel to- So... we meet again- What happens when Bella sees the family that has been waiting for her to come home from the Volturi for 50 years? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Freedom

Bella POV

It's been 50 long years since I had seen the Cullen's. 50 long years since I had seen Edward, my mate. I haven't got a clue how I managed to survive without him. I really hope they'll still see me as family. Oh, how I hope so!

Anyway, right now I was heading towards the Effiel Tower in Paris. I'm so so sooooo EXCITED! Over the years with the Volturi I realized that I truly do love my family more than anything. The last night in Forks was so horrible...

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just finished writing my letter to the Cullen's and hoped that they will get it and understand how truly sorry I am. I walked down my stairs with everything I will need. At the bottom of the stairs stood the Volturi brothers and Victoria and Jane. Great... _

_"Are we leaving or not?" I ask rather annoyed._

_"Yes we should leave before the Cullen's get here." And with that we were running (when we got outside I set the letter down) and running. We ran all the way to Seattle to get on a plane. I wish we could have ran though... Oh well. On the plane they made Victoria sit next to me so that I wouldn't run away. Like seriously? How do you run away when you are on a plane? The whole flight that bitch was taunghting me about how somebody, either myself or the Cullen's, were going to die. I had to put up with that all the way to the Volturi castle. When we got there I said that I was going to take a shower and right before I left I turned around and punched Victoria in the face and walked to through the castle to my room like I owned the place._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ha! Now that I remember that it is absolutely hilarious! Victoria died a couple years back when we had to take down some new borns in the South. Jane still has yet to forgive me for getting her mate killed. It was an accident though. I may have hated that bitch but the way she died was... horrid.

Anyway, that story is not for now. Now it is time to go see my family, hopefully. I ran for a couple hours when I finally made it to the Paris! I ran a little bit more so that I was at the Effiel Tower. When I got there I went the highest I could go _humanly_ possible and waited. I was right about to leave when I saw the faces of my family!

Edward POV

Today is the day! Today is the day that I get to see my Bella! The days after she had left were terrible. Of course we had all areeed that we would go see Bella at the 50 year mark! But that was about all we did for the next 50 years. Non of us knew if Bella was going to survive or not and that scared us. Everybody got depressed and didn't go to school. Carlise and Esme even quit their jobs! Nobody left the house unless it was to hunt. I hope that when we get Bella back the family will be happy again.

Right now we are heading to Paris and yes, we will fly there. When we got to Paris it was dark thank God. When we got to the Effiel Tower we went as high up as _humanly_ possible and saw Bella standing up. My Bella was here.

**AN- Yes I know this chapter isn't very long. BUT chapters WILL be longer than this! Don't worry! (I totally knew that you guys were all worried)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Engagement

Bella POV

I was soon enveloped into thousands of hugs! Oh, I missed them so so soooo much!

"Oh, guys! I missed you so so sooo much!"

"Bella! We missed you tons! Never ever leave us again!" Awww, Esme! I look Esme over and she still looks the same, obviously. Same carmel hair, same eyes, same motherly look.

"Alright Esme. I promise." I then say, 'I love you guys' and 'I missed you too' over, and over again. Finally, I look at Edward. He is still freaking hot. I look around and notice that the family isn't there anymore. Edward notices it as well, "Care to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love too!" With that we walk down the Effiel Tower and start walking towards a park. "I missed you, you know?"

"I missed you as well! So... what have you been doing the last 50 years?"

"Well... I've been killing vampires who have broke the law. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I decided that I didn't want to go to school anymore. I guess I'm to old for it now. Thats about all I've done. Stopped going to school and sat around the house." Edward doesn't look to happy though. I has something to do with either what I said or what he said.

Edward POV

I hate the fact that my poor Bella has had to kill evil stupid vampires. I hate it! Yes, I understand that I sound like a 5 year old right now but I don't care! She should not have to fight! "Edward? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothings wrong Bella. Let us move on to lighter subjects, shall we?" I can tell she still looks hesitant but she nods anyway. That reminds me! I have a ring in my pocket! Should I? Oh, I don't know. I should. I WILL!

I stand in front of her and hold her hand. Then, I get on one knee and get out the ring. "Isabella Swan, I have loved you forever. I love everything about you. I loved that when you were human you would blush at nearly everything. I loved how clumsy you were. I love you even more as a vampire if thats even possible. I love how you are so strong headed. I love how you don't take Emmett's crap. I love knowing that your not defenseless. I love eveything about you. Would you marry me?"

Bella looks like she would be crying if she could. Then, she nods her head and jumps at me, hugging me. "YES! YES! YES! 1000 TIMES YES!" I pick her up and spin her around and around. I, Edward Cullen, am getting married to the love of my life.

**AN- Okay, Okay. I know this chapter is extremely short! I give you guys premission to shoot me. I truly am sorry though! I didn't mean to make this chapter so short though! I'm going to try the thing where every chapter is at least 100 words more than the last chapter! Again, SOOOO SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Okay so I have sorta lost intrest** **in this story! Truthfully, I have not a clue where I'm going with it. Could any of you guys reading this give me some ideas please?**

**Okay... well thats about it... PLEASE HELP ME!**


End file.
